guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eightyfour-onesevenfive
Old Stuff User talk:Eightyfour-onesevenfive/archive Dragonslaying Hey, could you please check Talk:Dragon Moss again?! I'd love to hear your results of testing the dragonslayer sword with wild blow against: *any Drake (Species) *Glint *Bonesnap Turtle If you could do these tests, and report results, that'd be awesome! -- 08:24, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :Already done. Check Talk:Drake (Species) for my results and comments. Hmm, should've told you. :)--[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:32, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks! Very helpful. -- 08:58, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Improvement drive Hi. Would you like to view and comment Talk:Main Page/editcopy#Improvement drive. Thank you in advance! -- (talk) 21:54, 27 December 2006 (CST) Please review User:Gares Redstorm/Action Hopefully users will notice this as I can't possibly post on everyone's talk page. — Gares 18:24, 5 January 2007 (CST) Frogt some coding Forgot the coding to add notes so i just added it to the page for the midnight farming build. :Umm, ok. (have I been banning so many people that random anons come to my talk page, explaining their actions? O.o ) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:41, 25 January 2007 (CST) yo (user name removed because it fscked up the page layout) 15:34, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Is this the same person who had multiple accounts banned allready? -- (talk) 16:09, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh look, I got a new fan. What a surprise. *rolls eyes* I assume so. Smells like an IP-range block to me... --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 16:18, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Your sense of smell is amazing. :D Seems Fyren banned their CIDR block, at least the IPs. Can't see what registered users are. — Gares 16:47, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::I suggest banning that account for indefinitely anyway, even if the user were a serious one (Yeah, right...). Viewing it's contributions is impossible as the wiki gives some sort of error. If the user is a serious one, he may make a new user. -- (talk) 16:49, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::::Way ahead of you on that one, Gem - over an hour ago Skuld and I both did an infinite ban on that account at the same time. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:09, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Lol. I didn't even bother to check. ;) -- (talk) 17:13, 25 January 2007 (CST) hey, discuss what i have done wrong recently? my friend is trolling, and i got banned once on wiki during wintersday event because i was uploading a picture over somebody wrongly after they gave me a vague hint that i was. so plz, would you care to elaborate or are you just being a asshole because im friends with slinky--Kyro27 18:05, 25 January 2007 (CST) answer please--Kyro27 19:14, 26 January 2007 (CST) :So the warning seems to have worked. You seem to take Guildwiki seriously enough to at least respond to the warning in a somewhat decent manner (very much unlike angroidgeoff). Although you still should work on your language. ;) You may not have done anything wrong recently, which is why you are not banned, but only warned. You haven’t done anything especially right either. All you have done is messing around on your user page and on talk pages. Of course no-one is required to contribute, but that doesn’t convince me that "all we mean is good here, we are trying to become very helpful wikicitizens here" (I’m quoting you here). Maybe you should try just a little harder? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:17, 27 January 2007 (CST) ---- Hello you seem nice im new want to say hello! :) also please dont ban me there seems to be lots of drama flying around with robotjeff and kryta 27 :O dont want to get involved —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Edge Walkin Thrust Simon ( ) }. :This seems like one more sock puppet. Uses the same language asthe others and comes here for no reason. I think the person behind these is a bitconfused himself. :D -- (talk) 04:31, 26 January 2007 (CST) GW:NPA aka GW:GARES I wanted to request your comments on Project:No personal attacks, to see if you had any concerns with the contents (wordiness, definitions, flexibility, enforcement concerns, etc) of the proposed policy. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:28, 26 January 2007 (CST) Removal from Candidates for deletion Can you please remove both http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Brother and http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Wolfie_1972 from the candidates for deletion section, Brother's page is just about done with my edits, and i will be starting on Wolfie's here shortly. I addition, i will be editing their elite's pages later tonight for completeness.Bhnrecon 16:05, 28 January 2007 (CST) Shock! EXP Hi! How did you get 1.11 mil exp on one character after only playing 134 hours ? I played 400 hours on my warrior but only got 970k exp ! I do lounge around a lot doing nothing...! Just please tell me how you got all that exp so fast ;) Ieldra 08:59, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Oh, you mean my mesmer... 1.11 mil in 134 hours isn't that fast. That's only about 8k per hour. Just look at my monk with 10k per hour, or even my paragon with 16k per hour. ;) :Well, I used both the monk and the mesmer to solo-farm for a while. You do get a lot of XP that way. As for the para, she's going after surviver (3), so I somewhat exploited the double XP for elite skill caps weekend. If you look at one of my regular playing chars, the necro for example, her XP/time ratio will look a lot less extreme. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:44, 4 February 2007 (CST) Random Note Just a random note, but i reckon you have one the best userpages on wiki, simple and looks great. Funny Glint cartoon as well Solus 00:42, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Thanks! :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:03, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::Yea, two thumbs up on Glint! The Paintballer (T/ ) Old Man of Ascalon's ban? When does the ban for Old Man expire?Bhnrecon 01:11, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Should have expired by now. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:05, 19 February 2007 (CST) :: It has not, he still can not edit his own user page.Bhnrecon 13:04, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::Yes he can: :::* 00:39, 19 February 2007 (hist) (diff) User:Old Man Of Ascalon (→Image:Warrior-icon.pngImage:Monk-icon-small.png Cougar The Brutal) (top) rollback :::* 00:39, 19 February 2007 (hist) (diff) User:Old Man Of Ascalon :::--Rainith 21:48, 19 February 2007 (CST) Slinky again? Hey there, just a heads-up: you might want to keep your eye on User:Sly Kin and User:Epx. Some pages to look at would be User talk:Epx, User talk:Sly Kin, User talk:Dubby, User talk:Rainith, and Build talk:R/E Shocking Molester. As someone who was familiar with User:SIinky and his many issues, these might set off some alarm bells. If this all turns out to be a coincidence, I apologize; however, this is reminiscent of Slinky's rampage through the wiki. Have a great night. - Krowman 02:57, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Darn, Krowman beat me to it. As another person who watched a lot of User:SInky, I too am deeply suspicious. That build in itself is probably the most interesting part, since SInky was known for posting nonsensical Ranger builds with random skills in them. However, I think all suspicion drops when you look at User talk:Epx... (T/ ) 03:10, 19 February 2007 (CST) :: *sigh* Someone must be really, really bored... --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:06, 19 February 2007 (CST) Censoring I'm going to say you shouldn't censor someone's text. While we wouldn't allow swearing in an article, we have reverted in the past to uncensor when people made edits just to remove "fuck" or something from a talk page. That guy's comment may have been useless, but for the purposes of GW:NPA, it wasn't worthy of removal as it was no real threat. --Fyren 17:49, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :You're referring to this one? Hmmkay, I must've skipped the paragraph on removal of text when reading the policy (For the record: I still don't like that whole policy. :P). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:08, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::I don't care for it, either, but I don't think text should ever be removed except in the most extreme cases. --Fyren 18:10, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::I see your point. Censoring in general is not a thing that should be desired, that's why I did it visibly instead of "secretly" reverting. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 01:38, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Profile Dear Eightyfour-onesevenfive/Andeas, I wanted to use parts of your profile as a set-up for my own one. But I do have some little questions for you. 1) (The most important one) Do you give your permission for me to do it? 2) My knowledge of making a profile on here is limited to -10 on a scale of 0 to 10 :p So could you help me out with some stuff if I Don't get a clue about how it's done? Kind Regards, Rutger :Hi there! 1.: Sure thing, go ahead. 2.: Just copy/paste and have a go at it. Tampering with your own userpage is a really good way to learn wikicode without creating too much havoc at the wiki. :) Please do make vigorous use of the "preview" button. Check the editing guide. You may also want to have a look at the really spiffy character profile templates Tanaric has cooked up. On a side note, to sign your talk page comments, use four tildes (like so: ~~~~) or the respective button on top of the editing text box. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:42, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :Hello, Ok sure thing then. Lots of thanks :) might want to check out my page some time, used the preview button an awful lot of times, but even though i got an history bigger than an average European country made up in 200 years ;). Still getting some cool screens for some of the characters. I love those templates!!! Further on I will make those screens somewhat later, last exams are closing in here pre-exams and I got to study hardish :) anyway, no doubt I'll make it. Thanks for letting me use those fine things you have on your page. Kind Regards, Pezmerga 15:57, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :How formal! The Hobo 04:37, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ---- Hey —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Bigair 202000 ( ) }. :Well, hi there. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:48, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Really no point in making an account if you aren't gonna sign your posts :/ --Gimmethegepgun 10:49, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Profile 2 I tried copying and pasting your coding to make an easier to access wiki page, but see, I made mine just yesterday, but the drop down listing would work wonders. However, no matter how many times I try, I get red lettering telling me I did it wrong. Sorry, that I'm such a wiki noob. Teach me oh wise guru? --Lady Raenef 03:59, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Heh, I'm going to have to direct you over to User:Tanaric for that. He's the one who created those templates, I copied them myself. I also modified them a little (although I don't fully understand them myself), so you're probably better of copying from the original source. Anyhow, the point you're probably missing is that the code references a template, which is a subpage of the userpage. Look for the piece of code that says "/Character". That calls the "Character" template. In my userspace this template exists (User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive/Character), as it does at Tanaric's. I see that you've been there on your userspace, too, but couldn't figure out what to do there. No worries about that, that's advanced wiki stuff. I couldn't get it to work right away either, and I'm here for two years now! :D --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 06:45, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive/"Run Away!" Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:44, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Name You are german though your name is greek how come?:PWormtongue Gr 21:55, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Profile 3 Hi, I was wondering if I could copy and adapt your profile lay-out for my own userpage? I have a lay-out similar to yours which I adapted from a guildy, but as you can see it has too much useless info on it which makes it a slow loader. Because of that I decided to make it a bit different without touching the general feeling of it. Sadly enough I don't know squat about wiki-code, so I decided to follow my guildies page closer to the source of the template code, and I ended up here. Credits will be given to you on my userpage ofcourse. Kind regards --Atreyo 23:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC)